Numb
by Chaotic Prayer
Summary: Gaara has comes back to Konoha for a certain blue eyed boy...What will happen if another certain Uchiha has already gained his affections?shounenai,rated M for future chaptersyaoi
1. Chapter 1Why?

Hello my little cherries! This is my first fanfic and I hope you won't be too confused!

There will be shonen-ai and cursing……shiver…….so much cursing………

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.sniffleI think that we all now how screwed up the series would be if it were…..

Numb

Chapter One — Why?

_Why?_ That's all I wanted to know.

Why do you hate me? Why do I love you? Why can't I tell you?

_And maybe to know how would have been nice too._ I thought.

How can you, of all people, smile in such adversity? How could you capture my heart and soul with only one smile? How can you be so different from me, and yet still so much the same?

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari fussed. She was always like that, trying to understand and love me. Two things no one could ever do for me.

Or at least, I thought not. Now that I've met you…………I'm not so certain.

Is it possible that you can help? I don't know for sure, but I want to know.

(Switching to a third person point of view.)

Gaara walked the streets of Konoha, wondering where the blue eyed Kitsune bearer had gotten to.

He didn't have to look very hard, seeing as the boy was right outside of his favorite ramen shop.

"Hey! That's not true Sasuke-teme!" the blond shouted in protest to the Uchiha sitting next to him.

"I think we all know it is. Iruka and Kakashi are d-a-t-i-n-g, you damned idiot." The raven haired boy shot back.

Gaara sighed. You could see the fucking lightning shoot from both their eyes. However, fighting was a sign of affection. Gaara's eyes narrowed into jade slits.

He'd have to watch this Uchiha boy, especially when he might be stealing the attention of what was going to be **his**.

Anyway, that's chapter one! Give me some ideas for pairings you want to see! Also, I'm open to suggestions! stops OMG….I sound like……my math teacher……twitch

I also would like to know a little about my readers!lol!


	2. Chapter 2

My faithful reviewers! Thank you! kisses BTW, Naruto visits Iruka's house in this!

**Winry2-**U r soooooooooooo sweet! I'll do my best! salutes

**Aura + Yami Aura- **I can only do so much for a relationship, but I will try to put kaka x iru in here. Don't worry; I won't let poor wittle, Naruto become like that, but for a little while he's going too be veeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy confuzzled! .

**Dreams raven-** I'm sorry! It was short due to the fact it was an intro!

**Spoon me-** I thank you kindly for your review, but your name scares me so…

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! smirks But Gaara might….

Note: I am very, very sorry this is so late! My summer has been a little hectic, so please forgive me!

Numb-

Ch.2- A Little Game

As Naruto walked to Iruka's house, he wondered if what Sasuke had said was right after all.

Then Naruto stopped where he stood. It felt as if someone was watching him.

He whipped around only to see jade orbs meeting his. "Hello Naruto." Gaara purred.

_Wait a second, _Naruto thought, _Purred?_

"H-hello Ga-gaara…" he mumbled out shakily, he felt his insides twisting and squirming in an odd way. One he had never felt before…

Then Naruto realized that Gaara was still there.

"Ummm…..Wh-what brings you to Konoh-ha?" he sputtered still shakily. He wasn't sure why he couldn't speak right. Naruto felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, and his face turned beet red. _Damn! Why is this happening!_ He thought angrily.

Gaara stifled the urge to kiss him right then and there. The blonde was already adorable at his loss of words, but the blush was really topping the entire scene.

"I just wanted to visit a friend. Is that wrong?" he said innocently. God, it was so fun to make the blond nervous.

Naruto was, by this point, cornered back against Iruka's front door. Naruto was trying to focus on the noises inside.

He went through about ten shades of red at the noises. Moaning. Not even in pain so much as….

"Oh…My…God…" Naruto muttered, slipping a hand to his mouth.

There was no denying the thought in his mind now. Iruka and Kakashi weren't just dating anymore…

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Gaara asked, pulling back another laugh. He knew full well what Naruto heard, he could hear it too. He was so tempted to do something right now…

"So, how are Kakashi and Iruka doing?" He said, trying hard not to laugh.

Naruto let out a very subtle (sarcasm) Meep, while still going deeper through the red index.

"What's wrong?" Gaara said, pulling even closer to Naruto, so that their bodies were only an inch apart. "Can't you tell me?" he whispered seductively.

Naruto gulped. He wanted to run so badly, but his body wouldn't budge! God, he was so confused at the situation.

_Just move damnit! Just get the fuck away-Oh, Jiminy, Kakashi and Iruka were inside and-No! Don't go there! No! Get away! Even though his body is so close and you just want to kiss him and- Wait! Whoa! You're straight! You don't- you can't- Oh shit he's looking at you like that and he's so fucking fine-NO! STOP IT! GET OUT OF THERE!-But it…feels... so…damn good..._

Naruto was mentally slapping himself.

He didn't like Gaara! But Gaara was so- No! HE DID **_NOT_** LIKE GAARA!

"Well, uh- you see-"Naruto stuttered.

Gaara leaned closer and kissed Naruto roughly on the lips, ending the sentence the blonde was trying to stutter out.

Naruto was so surprised that he had no problem sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Naruto tried to stop, but a moan escaped.

Then Gaara pulled back ever so slightly, leaving Naruto panting and staring back at him in shock.

"Gaara! What are you-!" The red head leaned close by his ear and captured Naruto tightly in is arms.

"Welcome to my little game love..."


	3. Chapter 3

cry You guys are so lovely! I love you all! hugs Okay then.

**Uke love-**In my story, kinkiness doesn't matter so much as who gets the lover! .

**Gaara's girl-**Ur so sweet! Love the name!

**Dreams raven-** Yes! But there's so much more to come than simply kissing! Mwahaha!

**Fallen dragon-**I hope to get the love triangle started in this chapter! How did you know I was a girl? raises eyebrow

**Fay-** That pudding was so good! smile

**Ruby + Aura- **Thank you for the comment! I was wondering what pairing to use in my next story...

**Chaotic Evil-** Hehehehe... I live to make confuzzling stories! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...smirk but Gaara might!

Numb

Chapter Two- Unrequited love?

(picking up where we left off...)

"Gaara! What are you-!" The red head leaned close by his ear and captured Naruto tightly in is arms.

"Welcome to my little game love..."

And then, with a wisp of sand, Gaara was gone.

Naruto's body decided to finally react, and his legs carried him to his house at break neck speed. Unfortunately or not, Sasuke decided to check up on his favorite abomination at that particular time...

"Oof!" Naruto gasped as the blonde streak of speed hit his bed.

The Kitsune bearer hadn't even double checked the locks on his doors, he was completely intent on forcing himself onto his bed and ramming his head into a pillow, all while trying to make sense of everything.

_What happened back there couldn't have been real!_ He argued with himself,_ But it was. You were kinda the one Gaara nearly molested..._ "Ahhhhh! Nasty thoughts!" Naruto screamed.

"What are you screaming about dobe?" a chilly voice came from behind him.

Naruto whipped around to see the raven haired Uchiha right behind him, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed. He did not look like a merry little camper.

"Uh...Nothing! I was just over at Iruka's but he was...Erm...Busy! Yeah, he was busy!" Naruto stuttered out. Images of what Iruka was really probably doing flashed in his mind.

Sasuke didn't like this.

Not only did he know that Naruto was lying to him, but he was practically dripping with the word "KISSED" all over him.

His blonde hair was disheveled, his eyes were big, his face was about as red as a tomato, and, most of all, he was screaming at inanimate objects before Sasuke had made his appearance known.

" Oh really? And did you meet anybody on your way there?" Sasuke drawled casually. He was an expert of remaining perfectly calm in these situations...

"...Gaara." Naruto said in a very small, quiet voice.

"What!" Sasuke said with a bit of alarm in his voice. He thought that he'd sensed a strange chakara that day at the ramen stand!

Naruto bit his lip. This was not good. If Sasuke was getting alarmed at that little piece of news, it made Naruto wonder how he'd know if he found out.

" Yes I was heading to Iruka's when I met up with him and-"

"What did he do to you!" Sasuke half shouted, grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Nothing you bastard! Ow!" Naruto yelled, pulling his arm away. "Nothing..." He trailed off. Why did he care if Sasuke knew? It wasn't like he had asked Gaara to do that to him!

"He...He kissed me." Naruto said, turning away from Sasuke and letting his face fall to his lap.

Sasuke had a flood of emotions at that point.

First, he wanted to comfort Naruto. After all, yelling at the object of his affections would get him nowhere. Then again what if Naruto didn't even like him? What if he liked-

Gaara. Now came anger. How dare he just kiss Naruto? How could that red headed punk steal his love away?

Then came sorrow and despair. What if- What if Naruto did like Gaara? What if he never cared about Sasuke? How could Sasuke compete with another person who could not only share the pain of being alone all their life, but one who also understood what it meant to have a demon inside them?

Sasuke made up his mind. He would keep that little punk away from Naruto. At any and all costs.

The next morning, Naruto set off to the forest early to get warmed up. But his mind was still racing.

Panting, Naruto sat up against a tree. "He kissed me..." He whispered quietly to himself.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him.

"Do you have any regrets about that?" It inquired, the silky voice wrapping around ever word. Naruto almost regretted saying the words he thought, but they were true. "No." Naruto said firmly.

To his surprise, the voice didn't belong to Sasuke, but to Gaara. "I thought not." He whispered wrapping his arms now around Naruto's mid section. "I don't either. Not in the least." He said seductively. Naruto spun around to face the sand nin. Gaara impulsively leaned in and kissed Naruto, letting his hands tempt every muscle and nerve in the boy's body.

God he was enjoying this. He left a trail of kisses down from his neck to his collar bone, each one light and tempting and orgasmic as the next. Then, grabbed Naruto by the midriff and whispered in the ear of his blushing lover, "Maybe next time, I think your friend is coming."

Two seconds after he disappeared, Sasuke came tramping through the forest to the spot that Naruto and Gaara had been in.

"Where did they go? I know they were here damnit!" he roared. Little did Sasuke know that Naruto was, in fact, once again in his apartment, thinking only of his previous encounter.

Chaotic prayer- Your reviews really do keep me going, and I want to know if I should put Iruka and Kakashi more in the next chapter. Oh yeah, there will also be sex in the next on if this chapter didn't tickle your fancies enough. And though I don't hate Sasuke, he's just going to be the jealous boyfriend type in this one, though I'm not saying we won't see any action!

Thank you for continually reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chaotic Prayer_: Do you know how incredibly pissed off I am right now? Almost no reviews damnit! I NEED INPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! I have been deprived of sleep for three nights now, and you people are still ruining my life! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay, done being uber bitch. But seriously people, I really love to see what ya'll think so get off your lazy a---!

_Botan_: puts hands over mouth sorry people, she **has** been at sleep overs for three nights and got no sleep. But really-smacks her- QUIT FUCKING YELLING AT OUR READERS!

_Chaotic Prayer_: pant pant Fine, but if ya'll don't review, say bye bye Gaara/ Naruto/ Sasuke, and hello STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIPS!

_Botan_: **_NEVER! _**jumps on her and ties her down Ahem, I will be typing the next chapter since your cough cough **normal **writer is temporarily de-Incapacitated.

Chapter 3-

Love?

The next morning, Naruto returned to his apartment with his groceries. He walked into his bath room after depositing them in the fridge, and took a shower. He walked back into his room and noticed Gaara sitting in a chair.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" he cried, his blue eyes widening with shock.

The scarlet haired boy got up from the chair that he was formerly splayed on and walked up to Naruto.

"What's the matter Naru-chan? I just wanted to visit you." He whispered, twirling a golden lock of the boy's hair. He took Naruto's arm and, in one quick motion, pinned him to the bed.

"Is that bad?" He asked innocently. The warm breath against his ear made Naruto shiver with excitement. Soon the breath found itself replaced by a tongue. Gaara liked the blonde's earlobe for a while, flicking his tongue back and forth between sides.

Naruto shuddered with pleasure. He never wanted this to go away. He wanted the erotic sensations he was feeling to stay, to stay here with Gaara. To stay with someone who understood him, not who shunned or belittled him.

(Btw- right now both of them are naked! WHEE! NAKED TIME!)

"Do you want to Naruto?" Gaara inquired to the boy who he had pinned on the bed.

"Yes." Naruto answered surely. Gaara smirked and silenced the blonde by crushing his words with a kiss.

He tugged and pulled and played and licked Naruto's bottom lip, tongue begging entrance. Naruto let the boy's tongue slip through his lips and into his mouth. The tongue plundered the wet, hot cave mercilessly.

What Gaara had expected to taste like ramen, actually tasted of mint and lavender. The redhead slipped his hand down across Naruto's stomach, fingers ghosting lower and lower.

Naruto's skin tingled and tightened and tickled at these new feelings. Gaara's fingers persisted further and further downward, slipping off his towel and gently tapping the softer, newly exposed skin, making Naruto moan with pleasure at the sensation.

"So this is what Uchiha's been missing." Gaara teased, breaking the kiss only for a moment. "Shut the...Fuck...Up Gaara..." Naruto panted.

"Oh? I think I'll just do this instead." Gaara grinned.

He reached his hand lower and lower, finding the boy's erection. Naruto gasped as Gaara slowly slid his spidery fingers along it. Then Gaara lowered his mouth to it and let his tongue tease and snake around it.

The moans grew louder and louder and finally the boy took it in his mouth and sucked it lightly and gently and slowly. "Ah- just-Ahah!- finish i-AH!" he moaned louder as the other boy complied with the order, sucking the seed hard from him.

Naruto laid panting and moaning hard as the other boy rose back up to him, then pushed two fingers into Naruto's opening.

Slowly pumping at first, then faster and faster. Minding the moans of pleasure and pain, Gaara added a third finger to his task. "What-ah- are you- ayah- doing? Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned. Gaara rocked his hips against Naruto's and pushed himself into the boy. Naruto reached a climax and moaned loudest of all, bucking his hips forwards and back as Gaara pushed in and out of him.

It hurt him so badly, but the sensation to fuck the red head senseless was even more over whelming. When Gaara finally pulled out of him, both panting hard and moaning, he flipped the boy over and immediately pushed himself in.

Gaara let out a moan each time the boy reentered him. Finally the boys collapsed on each other, moaning, and began to ravage every inch of each other's body with their tongues. Naruto licked Gaara's torso, making muscled twist and contract.

The boys fell back onto the bed, panting hard, moaning, and tiered.

" Naruto?" Gaara panted.

"Yes?" he answered.

" I loved you before but..."

"Yes?"

"You're really good at fucking."


	5. Chapter 5

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!

I really am sorry this is so late you guys! It was a mandatory evacuation for the military!

**_Naruto_**: And you're lazy as hell.

**_Chaotic Prayer_**: ... (Sweat drop)

**_Sakura_**: Her brother and father both had a computer.

**_Chaotic Prayer_**: Oi! They wouldn't let me on fan fic-

**_Sasuke_**: You had about a week since you've been ho-

**_Chaotic Prayer_**: HE WAS OBSESSING OVER GUILD WARS!

**_All_**: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure...

**_Chaotic Prayer:_** Any way, this chapter is focused mainly on memories of relationships, ghosts of the past, shadows of the heart, and a path Naruto must choose.

**Fish bones:** Okay, first off, MY SEX SCENES NOT YOURS, DAMNIT! After that, I would like to have a calm little talk with you over straight relationships (pulls out a plus ten mace of smiting). Now my dear one, I HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO INTREST IN THEM! THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!

And secondly, thank you for liking my story! Uberhappyyayfulness!

**Faye: **Thank you for being so sweet!

**Tamara: ** Smexxy? I love that word! W.O.O.T.!

**Uke Love:** Yes! Loved it!

**Ruby and Aura:** Sorry for complaining! I was in a vewwy bad mood. (Sniffle)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park or Naruto...**

Chapter Five- Which way?

The next morning, Gaara awoke to the sound of soft rain outside. He glanced at Naruto who was lightly snoring, but what little sunlight could be seen was cascading through the window and illuminating the boys face. Gaara looked his face over more closely. He looked like an angel. A snoring angel, but an angel none the less. Gaara ran his hand through Naruto's soft, spiky hair and grinned to himself.

But the moment didn't last long, because the door clicked and swung open. Gaara glanced over his shoulder and smirked evilly.

There in the doorway stood the latter Uchiha with a look on his face that Gaara found almost laughable. It was a mixture of shock and disbelief and, had it been anyone but Sasuke, Gaara was sure it would've involved tears of rage too.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Gaara crooned mockingly. "May I ask why you're here so early in the morning?"

"You-he- you've-and you two- but Naruto- you and-"Sasuke's meaning was incomprehendable because his words were broken. Gaara guessed his heart was too. He had probably held love for the boy since they were small; Gaara had only met him during the test. Then Sasuke did something that Gaara never thought he would ever see in his entire life.

He ran.

He swiftly made his way out of the apartment of his secret love, leaving not only his hopes, but his heart as well where the boys lie.

_How stupid! _He screamed mentally at himself, tears blinding his sight. _How stupid was I! I believed I could've forgotten my scars if he was with me! I was stupid enough-_

He stopped on a large stone pillar leaning against it. _– To believe I could love someone._

_Memories consume like opening the wounds..._

Sasuke suddenly found himself recalling the first memory he had ever truly know as pain. The one that would be etched into his memory forever. His brother standing amidst all the blood, all the bodies. His words rung painfully in Sasuke's ears. The words that had driven him insane with hatred, twisted in anger.

_Unpecking me apart again..._

Something like that feeling came again into his soul. _No!_ He thought. But the all too familiar feeling once again grasped his heart and plunged it into a tumult of uncontrollable emotions and unspeakable acts. _No! No! _He screamed mentally, sinking to his knees with the whirlwind of emotions. It hurt him so much. Part of him wanted to exact revenge...to kill...to loathe...to shun love...But the other part of him just wanted to walk on, to deal with his loss. He both wanted to cry and to laugh.

He was pathetic; he couldn't even control his own murderous thoughts.

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again..._

Naruto trounced into the kitchen, where he began a conversation with Gaara. "Any interesting dreams?" "No, but Uchiha was here this morning." Gaara smirked.

Naruto stopped cold.

"It looks like he was real shocked to find you with me. Poor wittle thing." He pressed on, "He ran away you know. Looked real upset to me. I think he may have been under the impression that you and he were compatible." Gaara laughed cruelly at the last comment.

Naruto grit his teeth together loudly.

"What? I thought you didn't care about him." He said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Does ickle Uchiha really deserve you? He shunned you! That bastard could never underst-"

_Crack!_

Gaara clasped his hand over his cheek. "Don't...He may not be friendly but..." he began, "But he's risked his life for me! Gaara..." his voice died down, "I love you but he doesn't...HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT!" Naruto yelled. Grabbing his orange jacket he ran out into the rain.

Gaara blinked. "What did I say?"

_I don't want to be the one the battle's always choose..._

Sasuke was kneeling in the hard rain, shadows clouding his heart. He remembered the first time he'd ever realized he felt love towards someone since the massacre.

"_Why-why'd you do that!" "I don't know...my body moved on its own..."_

He punched so hard into the stone pillar it developed a rather large crack. _Hopeless!_

He mentally screamed.

'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused..._

Naruto ran at full speed, trying to find Sasuke as cod rain slapped his face. Where could the Uchiha be? Naruto's thoughts engulfed him. He loved Gaara but...but why would he say that to Sasuke? Sure, Naruto had been great friends with the Uchiha but he had never really considered the Uchiha felt strongly about anyone, much less the shunned and widely hated Kitsune bearer.

Naruto hated to think of it but...

Sasuke had actually cared for him and, while he had a funny way of showing it, had cared for him much longer than Gaara. His run hit a screeching halt. Did Gaara even love him? He found it hard to believe as he had the first time he had heard of it. Gaara...Heartless Gaara...Love? It just didn't add up. Had he made the wrong choice? Had it been a mistake? Kami what if-

What if it had been?

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream..._

Naruto arrived at the spot where Sasuke was, though at a nearly nonexistent pace. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, but there was something different about his eyes. They were blood red and hot tears streamed down his face but other than that, he showed no emotion. Sasuke stood up slowly, towering over Naruto.

"Why?" he asked solemnly. "I thought that you could understand. You...you took my heart and ..." he placed his arms over either side of the boy, pinning him to the pillar. "I want you to tell me Naruto." He said, gazing into his eyes.

"What path do you choose?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Sniffs and hugs Gaara doll)

**Chaotic Prayer:** I am actually going to do something incredibly mean and evil, but I just got off of writer's block, and I wanted to end this story in a funny way after all of the drama!

**Naruto:** The ending is so fucked up...

**Chaotic Prayer:** Well, here's the ending chapter for Numb! (Sniffles) I ACTUALLY COMPLETED SOMETHING!

Warning: Cursing, violence, and an ending that may induce a migraine to all who read it!

Last Chapter- Numb-

What the Fuck?

_Naruto arrived at the spot where Sasuke was, though at a nearly nonexistent pace. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, but there was something different about his eyes. They were blood red and hot tears streamed down his face but other than that, he showed no emotion. Sasuke stood up slowly, towering over Naruto._

"_Why?" he asked solemnly. "I thought that you could understand. You...you took my heart and ..." he placed his arms over either side of the boy, pinning him to the pillar. "I want you to tell me Naruto." He said, gazing into his eyes._

"_What path do you choose?"_

Gaara pushed his way along the street, searching for the blonde ninja. "It really shouldn't be this hard to find him." Gaara muttered miserably. He was still trying to figure out why his love had freaked out like that.

Naruto, however, was now staring into the Uchiha's obsidian depths. It felt like his eyes were ravaging Naruto's very soul, as though the doubt that he had was now magnified to such intensity, such a degree-that he felt as though he was going to be consumed by them.

Sasuke, for his part, was patiently awaiting the blonde's answer. He wanted-no needed- to know who Naruto truly chose. Who did he love? His mind swam with unanswered questions till he heard the soft steps of yet another human pad softly into the square.

"Uchiha!" the voice shouted loudly, as if the owner of the voice intended to tear the offender limb from limb.

Sasuke slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. A small smirk crossed his dark features. "You had something to say to me..." he drawled out, "...Kaze?"

Gaara fixed a glare on the young prodigy, hatred screaming in the depths of his eyes. How **_dare_** he speak so casually to Gaara! How **_dare_** he ever give Naruto the idea that Gaara didn't love him! How **_dare _**HE be trying to take the only person that had ever made Gaara feel accepted! Loved!

_Of course..._he seethed silently._ The Uchiha only wants what he can't have._

"Yeah, I do." Gaara shot acidly, walking up to the other boy so that he was sure the Uchiha could see the hatred in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here with my boyfriend!" he spat.

Sasuke's brow furrowed for a second, before a bitter smirk slid onto his face. "You actually care about him? I couldn't tell." He shot at the red head.

That did it. Gaara was officially pissed.

A spike of sand shot forth and missed the Uchiha by only a few centimeters in front of his nose. Gaara had really wanted it to make its target, but he had a feeling that Naruto would never forgive him for ending that bastard's life without him attacking first.

"What's the matter Kaze? Your aim's a little off." He smirked; dashing forward with a kunai knife in hand and a deadly look in his eyes.

"You know something Uchiha?" Gaara mused, dodging the latter boy's attack. "Orochimaru really did rub off on you, didn't he?" he finished coolly.

Gaara watched as the raven haired boy went rigid, this right shoulder subtly twitching. He had to admit, it was actually kind of entertaining. Had it been a different situation, he probably would have found it laughable how touchy the normally distant boy could be if you pressed the right buttons.

"I'm nothing like him!" he roared, dashing at Gaara with such an immense speed and force, that even if Shukaku had still been dominant in his attack power, he still wouldn't have been fast enough to defend Gaara from Sasuke's attack.

Gaara's body was flung off of the ground, into the air, and slammed back down into the ground.

Of course, when he got back up, the Uchiha was under a vast array of attacks formed from sand. Knife like needles poured downward, some nailing the Uchiha in non vital points, two lodging themselves into his shoulders, four sticking into his leg, and one narrowly missing his solar plexus.

Not being two of the more submissive people in the world, Gaara and Sasuke lodged on in their battle, ultimately depleting each other's power.

As the battle winded down, both boys were bloody, bruised, and still angry as hell. At this point though, Gaara had a point of sand up to Sasuke's throat, and Sasuke had a kunai pressed up to Gaara's.

"Well..." Sasuke panted, "Now it's just a matter of endurance, eh?"

"It would..." Gaara breathed heavily, "Seem so."

"Then how bout one last move? Winner take all?'' Sasuke ventured, preparing himself for an attack.

"Fine with me!" Gaara agreed curtly, positioning himself for attack.

With a blinding speed, both boys lunged at each other, kunai in hand and sand at the ready, and before they knew it, a mist of red that they both realized was not the others, sprayed forth.

"Naruto!" they both cried with realization, each standing over the battered body.

Gaara cradled the boy in his arms, tear filled eyes gazing down upon his soon to be deceased beloved, and Sasuke sank to his knees in despair.

Naruto took his last breath before looking at the both of them.

"This is," he gasped, "the path I choose." He closed his eyes and disappeared into the rain, leaving the two enemies to glare at each other, and the flames of controversy that would soon cause another war.

In the branches of Konoha's forest, Itachi stood anxiously awaiting his partner's return.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde haired ninja leap onto the branch. "You know, our assignment was only to start a war between Suna and Konoha, right?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, donning his Akatsuki robe, "But then it wouldn't have been any fun koi!" He smiled dangerously and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"You might be more evil than I am love." Itachi stated, smiling back at his lover.

"Yeah, but they're just so fun to pick on!"

**Chaotic Prayer:** I thank all my loyal readers, and I would like to hear your opinions on the ending! I know, I'm a messed up little fucker...(smiles) LATER!


End file.
